I Can See Through
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Written for my Snapshot Card prompt of 'Past' Balthazar and Dean GEN.


Title: I can see through

Author: Heavenreturned

Pairing: Balthazar and Dean (This is a Gen Story)

Rating: PG

Notes: This is for the _03: Past_ square on my spn-30snapshots table. This story's theme song is 'Fast Forward the Future' by Simon Collins. Dean is about 5 in this story  
>-<p>

Originally he'd thought it would be fun. Go into Dean Winchester's past and find out something embarrassing to use against him. However he'd gone a little further back than planned, time travel so slippery in that regard.

So that was how he found himself in the school yard watching a little boy on the swings. His head was bent, shoulders hunched and his little shoes were dusty. While the other kids had someone to push them, the little boy that had caught his attention didn't, he just sat there. He looked around for the elder Winchester but hadn't caught a glimpse of him yet.

Balthazar had seen many many things in his long lifespan, but something about that tiny bright soul crying out in pain sent a jolt through him. Who was this little boy? He approached the little one slowly and was startled when bright green eyes flew to his, the boy suddenly wary. And it hit him who exactly he was looking at.

_This_ was Winchester? This traumatized child with the fiery soul? He had no idea how the lad even knew he was there. He watched at the boy's shrewd eyes took in his form and then traveled along his wingspan, which he _definitely_ shouldn't be able to see.

"Are you an angel?" The little voice held fear but also anger, "The teacher said Angel's took my mommy away."

Balthazar rolled his eyes upwards; _this_ is why people grew up with no faith. He felt a tug in his grace and tried to soften himself in the little boy's eyes. He crouched on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry your mommy went away." He started gingerly, hoping against hope the little one didn't start crying, "Angels didn't take your mommy little guy." He noticed Wincheste-Dean's eyes warm a bit.

"The demon did?" The little boy's voice was so sure it broke his heart, he nodded, "Why'd the teacher say Angel's took her?"

"Some people like to think that Angel's take someone's soul up to Heaven." Balthazar watched as Dean tilted his head and seemed to consider that.

"That's retarded." He blurt out darkly, scowling at the ground. That startled laughter from Balthazar; he smiled at the young boy.

"Yes it is." The trip might have been an accident, but it was a good one. He had a feeling he was going to be a bit more sympathetic to the elder Winchester now. Seeing him as a child had just proven to him how broken the human really was. Perhaps that is why Cassie let him get away with the things he did.

"Which one are you?" The boy asked him, eyes once more falling just over his shoulders, gaze resting on his wings.

He couldn't help but flare his wings out a bit, yes he was vain, but it wasn't often humans gazed at _his_ wings. Michael's…Raphael's …. Jophiel's….. All the big shot angels got the attention. He wasn't going to pass up any chance to show off a bit.

"My name is Balthazar." He couldn't help but smile at the boy's wide eyes, staring in awe as his extended wings. When those verdant eyes met his again he was vaguely startled at how old the little boy appeared suddenly. Although the mischievous grin that stole across the young face broke him of that thought quickly.

"I'm gonna call you Thaz!" Dean looked so proud of himself that Balthazar simply nodded, before the sound of a bell cut through the air. He watched as Dean turned and began jogging towards the doors of the school, waving back at him, spirits noticeably lighter than they had been when he'd shown up.

Balthazar smirked slightly and vanished, deciding it was time to get back to the present

Three weeks later Balthazar found himself startled when Dean Winchester stopped what he was saying in the middle of a sentence and glanced over his shoulder in a way similar to how he had as a child. The elder Winchester's face took on a befuddled expression for a moment before clearing.

It was only a few hours after the encounter that Balthazar realized Dean had been calling him _Thaz_, the nickname given to him by Dean as a child.

Fate really was a strange thing.


End file.
